The present invention relates to a coating composition containing a trisamine functionalized dispersant. The dispersant is useful in promoting hiding in a paint formulation.
Paints containing associative rheology modifiers such as hydrophobically modified ethylene oxide urethane (HEUR), hydrophobically modified alkali soluble emulsion (HASE), and hydrophobically modified hydroxylethyl cellulose (HMHEC) thickeners cause latex particles to self-associate, resulting in self-association (crowding) of TiO2 particles, thereby reducing hiding efficiency as compared to compositions thickened with non-associative thickeners. This crowding effect occurs because associative rheology modifiers create a network with the binder in the paint system, thereby pushing TiO2 particles closer together. It would therefore be desirable to discover a way to improve the hiding efficiency of coatings formulated with associative rheology modifiers.